


Gardens

by cradle



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cradle/pseuds/cradle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to do something a bit special for John, something new. A nice relaxing adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valley

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my fic for the Johnlock Fanfic Grab Bag Challenge. 
> 
> I received kedgeree11’s prompt “You just need a little more practice.”
> 
> At first I was going to go for the obvious, first time smut, but instead I decided to be slightly more original and shy away from some of the more cliche' plots. (and don't get me wrong, I love cliche' fics, not gonna lie!) 
> 
> WIP but should be done soon! 
> 
> xx

Gardens

 

“Will you please just tell me where we are going already?” There was no answer. “Damn it, Sherlock! I’ll peak. I mean it.”

“Hush,” came a muttering from his side. “Were almost there. Really John, stop being so dramatic it’s hardly even a surprise. I can’t even begin to understand how you’ve missed all the information I’ve let slip.” John sighed.

“I know you can see the light change, the fabric isn’t that dark and I would hope you would have noted the change in the taste of the air and what direction the wind is blowing. Honestly….”

John stopped listening and fidgeted with the dark bandana covering his eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry. We can’t all have the minds of a mad genius and the power to observe ever detail down to the last speck of dust, now can we?” John could almost hear the eye roll.

“Even your mind is more capable then what you give it credit for. You just need more practice.”

 _Oh shut up._ John thought to himself as he folded his arms and leaned back in his seat.  Even so, his bad mood lessened, that was the closet thing to a compliment he had gotten out of Sherlock in a while. And whatever was going to happen would be interesting at least, he was sure of that. 

There was a click as Sherlock tried the radio again and was finally able to get a signal. John could hear the static whine and then pop before focus on a David Bowie song. He readjusted himself in his seat and propped his chin on his hand in the direction of his window. The wind rushing by the car hummed softly and mixed with sweet melody drifting through the speakers. His muscles relaxed and he closed his eyes under the bandana and not long after, nodded off.

John was jolted awake when the car turned onto what must have been a dirt and gravel road. Confused by the darkness in front of his eyes and he reached up and pulled the blindfold off himself without thinking. He blinked in the bright sunlight and heard a grumble from Sherlock. 

“Were nearly there. I guess the blindfold isn’t necessary any more.”

“You said that ages ago,” argued John peering out the window. They were surrounded by rolling hills and a dark forest in the distance. It was an unusually bright and pleasant day, even for the middle of summer. Wild flowers grew in little patches on the side of the road and dotting the fields beyond. John snapped out of him dreamy haze when Sherlock’s voice broke the silence.

“Ah, here we are.” Sherlock pointed with a long finger at intricately carved sign to the right.

“DuPont Gardens?” Asked John, brow furrowed. That name sounded familiar for some reason.

“Mmm,” nodded Sherlock, “one of my cousin’s estates. Not quite as nice as his brothers version in the states, Longwood, I believe it’s called, but still quite a sight.”  John eyed him suspiciously.

“What are you up to?” Sherlock’s light eyes widened with innocence.

“Have the faintest idea what you’re talking about.” John opened his mouth to speak again but he was cut off as they pulled into a parking circle in front of a gigantic Victorian mansion.

“Ah!” Sherlock exclaimed before sliding out the door without a glance at John. “Here we are.” John stared after him, eye brows raised.

“Crazy git,” he muttered under his breath as he exited the car. Sherlock was rummaging around in the trunk for something and John was more than a little worried to see what he had brought with them so he turned on the spot to take in his surroundings. They were actually at the top of one of the hills now, John hadn’t noticed the climb in the car, but here they were now, at the top of the valley looking down at the sprawling fields.

John could see the snaking blue figure of a stream off to the left before it disappeared into the woods below. The wind was warm and clear and John breathed it in. It felt nice to get London out of his lungs, if only for a little while.   


	2. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another rich Holmes boy, perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing longer chapters, I swear. It will be worth it, just stay tuned.

“Hello there Sherlock!” John turned to see a lanky pale man striding towards them, a wide grin on his face. He had the same dark curls as Sherlock but his face was heart shaped and young.

“Ah, Peter.” John was surprised to see an almost natural smile grace Sherlock’s face before he turned to the man, Peter.  They embraced lightly before Peter spoke again.

“How have you been lately? Haven’t heard much from you, but the papers seem to have a lot to say. though” Sherlock scoffed and Peter grinned.

“You believe all that?”

“Not for a minute. But speaking, of you’ve brought your friend? The poor sod who blogs about your mad cases as you drag him all over the face of the earth?” John snorted and edged forward. Sherlock extended an arm and caught John about the waist and pulled him to his side.

“That would be me,” he smiled extending a hand. “Peter, was it?” The other man shook his hand firmly and grinned back, showing straight white teeth that contrasted with his dark trimmed beard.

“Nice to finally meet you John.”

“Likewise.” Peter nodded and then gazed over John’s shoulder for a moment before snapping back into action.

“Wendy?” He called over his shoulder. A thin redheaded woman appeared at the open doors, looking expectant. “Would you mind showing these gentlemen to the guesthouse? I’ve got to take care of a few things before dinner.”

The woman nodded politely and beckoned for John and Sherlock to follow her.

“That alright with you two? Give you some time to wash up and get settled before dinner and all. Then you will have the gardens all to yourself for the rest of the evening.” Peter glanced at Sherlock with a glint in his eye. Sherlock pretended not to see.

“I’ll grab the bags then,” John offered and Sherlock waved him off.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Peter is going to have them sent over soon enough.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Go on,” he said shooing them through the wide oak doors, “get.” They got, and were halfway down the hall with Wendy before they heard Peter calling after them.

“Oh, Sherlock.”

“I know, I know.” Sherlock drawled without turning around. “Wouldn’t want to upset your wife again.”

“I mean it!” Peter continued after them as the rounded a corner. “If you set anything on fire again I’ll-“ His voice echoed and faded as they made their way through a wide sunlit hallway. John tried counting the rooms but lost track after several minutes, distracted by the ornate, yet tasteful rooms he was catching glimpses of.  They were decorated with  a whole array of bright florals and earthy wood tones. Vases and plants stood guard in the corners of rooms and there was even a polished suit of armor bearing a blue shield with a swan crest.

After about 5 minutes the 3 came to a round solartarium full of exotic orchids and carnivorous plants. John inhaled deeply and sighed as the dreamy perfume.

“Fantastic,” he muttered to himself. Sherlock caught his eye and chuckled to himself.

“You’re in a right good mood aren’t you?” He said as the descended a small stone stair case toe the right.

“So it would seem.” He replied looking straight ahead.

“Is this some sort of case? Has someone been murdered? Another mutant dog?”

Wendy, who had been silent the whole walk looked over her shoulder, eye brows raised over warm hazel eyes.

“He hasn’t told you why you’re here?” John looked at her, confused.  She laughed and turned to open a glass door that opened out to the fields on the far side of the house.

“Don’t worry Mr. Watson, from what I understand this a vacation for you two.  Its meant to be relaxing, not taxing. Right?” She directed at Sherlock who was tapping away at his phone.

“Mmm.”

“See? Nothing to worry about. Now come along, the guesthouse is right down this path.  


End file.
